Imaging with an endoscope system includes imaging utilizing special light such as narrow band light and near infrared light for infrared radiation (IR) observation and photodynamic diagnosis (PDD) observation, in addition to general white light.
For an imaging technology using such special light, for example, a technology has been devised using an input image imaged by using the special light with processing using frequency separation (see Patent Document 1).